notsomorbid, after all
by Jenniferee
Summary: The cemetery isn't that bad, honest!


_This came to me kinda randomly. I was looking at the DGM Yullen Week prompts, and one of them was Requiem, and then I thought of using that prompt as a theme for a LG fanfiction, and then Requiem reminds me of the cemetery, and, well, I guess you'll just have to read this._

_Also, this was written to celebrate the end of the Liar Game hiatus. :D _

_Hope you enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Liar Game_

* * *

><p>You rise from the grass and the soil that lay beneath, and use a finger to caress the tear welling at your right eye.<p>

"I miss her," you tell Shinichi, and he smiles warmly at the simple statement, a sight rarely seen by others. For you, and you alone, he lets down the barriers, and shows you expressions that others never thought of him having.

You know this, and you appreciate it.

He takes the bag that used to be filled to the brim with assorted, fresh flowers, now almost empty, and both of you make your way to another grave. You choose a flower - a sunflower, for hope, and lay it on the ground in front of the stone. You kneel down again, and examine the inscriptions and the photo on the grave, while he stands by your side, looking around the cemetery.

There is a moment of silence for respect, and you get up, and speak again. "Here's a new one. Tachibana Megumi. Died when she was only 14 years old, the poor girl. Car accident. Just last week. She's such a pretty girl."

"But not as pretty as you."

You blush, and whack his arm lightly.

Then you proceed over to another grave, the one next to it, who's name you've remembered after months of flower-giving. He was an old man, Takeshi-san, and whenever you visit him, you always give him a daisy. A happy flower, to match his happy face. Either he wanted to look nice for his photograph-meant-for-his-grave, or he was genuinely a cheerful guy, and you like to think of the real reason as the latter.

This is your monthly routine, as cumbersome and as expensive as it is. You've always thought of brightening up someone's day, and this is you way of brightening another group of people's lives: the dead. You feel that this is your duty, you _need_ to give them something to look forward to, even if they're not living.

You tell few about your customary habit, because you know they wouldn't understand.

They all regard the cemetery as a gloomy, eerie place, where spirits haunt you at every corner, and where you never find peace.

But _they're_ different. _You_ don't care about their definitions, because you know it not to be true. In fact, you rather like going to the cemetery. Contrary to what they say, it's very calming, very peaceful, and a pleasant place to go to when the weather's good.

Like today.

You look up from Takeshi-san's grave, into the blueblue sky, where the clouds are whitewhite and look wispy and painted on, and where the grass is greengreen and fresh, and where the birds are singing in freedom, unlike in the city where they have nothing to sing about.

He and you stand currently on the top of a gentle hill, at the far side of the cemetery, and your view is unblocked by concrete or glass; it's just the two of you and nature at one.

"When I die, I want to be buried here," you say again, as whenever you make a trip here.

And he replies, as whenever you make a trip here, "And I'll be buried next to you."

And you will blush, as you are now, and mutter something along the lines of "Stop saying that," and both of you weave your way through the shrines back to the entrance of the graveyard, to offer the last flower to the kind security guard that sits and reads his newspaper and has a tray of seeds for the birds that come.

He reaches for your hand, and fits his fingers between yours. You try to hide the impending blush that's coming again, and shyly look away, but grip on to his hand just a little tighter, to show that you don't want him to let go.

Shinichi hardly shows this sort of public affection. It's only here, in the cemetery, that he dares to outwardly act the part of your lover.

For both of you, going to this secluded burial ground is a win-win situation, and a necessity.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked that, as short as it was.<em>

_Reviews are much appreciated! :)_


End file.
